Alexander I of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Alexander I of Hulstria (b. September 19th, 2739 at Schloss Fliederbrunn, in Kien, Greater Hulstria-) is current Emperor of Hulstria and claimant to the Monarch of Trigunia as Great Prince. Alexander is the son of Franz VI and Valentia Spenzer; he is the first monarch in Hulstria to take the name "Alexander", in honor of his late cousin Alexandre I of Kanjor whom of which was a direct descendant of Ferdinand I of Hulstria. Early Life Alexander Karl Klemens was born on September 19th, 2739 at the Hulstrian Imperial Palace, the "Schloss Fliederbrunn", in Kien, the capital of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria to Franz VI and Valentia Spenzer. Alexander was attended boarding school in Hulstia until the age of 18 where he attended the Rainer Imperial Univeristy in Budenlar studying political science; Alexander would end up receiving high honors. After finishing his education, he served in the army at the Imperial Air Corp Academy at the age of 22 where he would rise in ranks and was eventutally commissioned as the Marshal of the Air Corps. Ensuing his military career at, he joined his father Franz VI in the workings of the monarch, and politics; Alexander would often join his father in several State Visits and acted as an imperial representative in other foreign matters including being a special ambassador to the International Monarchist League for Greater Hulstria. When his father assumed the Talmori throne in 2754, Alexander acted as the Lord Lieutenant of the Grand Duchy of Talmoria for the Monarchy; Alexander however when he would become Emperor later on in life would not sit on the Talmori Monarch as it was abolished in 2767 by radical islamics. When he was 35 he married Anna Katharina from the House of Halvorsen, a Kurathan noble family, and eventually had 3 children together (Godric b. 2770, Wilhelm b. 2775, and Matilda b. 2778). A large marriage ceremony was held for the future Emperor and Empress of Greater Hulstria with several foreign Heads of State attending the event in Kien. Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Alduria Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Emperor of Hulstria :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Alexander I The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Luthori The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Great Prince of Trigunia :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Great Prince Aleksandr II Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Alexander I, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Higness Great Prince of Trigunia, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories, King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Grand Duke of Malchik, Tirvoslavl, & Stary Kautsky; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Grand Duke of Belgae; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:People of Hulstria & Gao-Soto